


Kate's one shots

by GiannaQueenofBelgium



Category: AOS - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiannaQueenofBelgium/pseuds/GiannaQueenofBelgium





	Kate's one shots

1.  
This is for the awesome Miss Shakespeare Girl, she is awesome and you should check her out. She is super nice and amazing :)

 

Phil Coulson  
I limped down the dingy hall of my apartment building, the golden lights mounted on the walls buzzing with electricity. Shrapnel had penetrated my left leg from an explosion, no big deal. The doc patched me up all good and I was ready to go, I just would have a scar and be a bit sore for a couple weeks. I hiked my bag up higher on my back so the weight wouldn’t set my weak balance off even more so. The hallway seemed so much longer than usual, like it was trying to make me suffer longer. I sighed when my nosey neighbor Mrs. Blanchfield stuck her beak out of her door.

‘Hello Mrs. Blanchfield.’

‘Hello Phil, how was your trip to Africa?’ I had to make up excuses to why I left so often. If I had a normal next door neighbor I would have been invited to BBQ’s and have a talk every once in a while, but I couldn’t have that now could I? Instead I was stuck with a neighbor whose life goal was to try to figure out who I was.

‘It was nice, I saw a lioness.’ I lied easily, it was somewhat fun to lie to her. I turned to my own apartment now, fumbling with the keys. I ended up dropping them on the ground and stopped to pick them up. Pain shot through my legs, making me wince and try not to grumble. If she knew that I was hurt she would ask for more questions and then I would have to lie more and stand on my bad leg longer. So I fought through the pain and grabbed the keys quickly and unlocked the door as fast as I could. I literally ran inside my calming apartment and slammed the door on a talking Mrs. Blanchfield.

I sighed happily and leaned against my door and dropped my bag on the floor. I rubbed the bridge of my nose for a second before moving forward. As I limped into the kitchen for some dinner I heard something from in my bedroom. As fast as lightning I pulled out my handgun, raising it at eye level. I swiveled around myself in a 360 and then made my way to the bedroom. First I hurt my leg, then I get bugged by my neighbor and now someone breaks into my apartment. I had enough of this day. I heard the faint noise again, raising my sense to their location even more.

Carefully I opened my bedroom door, looking to the left and then to right. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could hear my heart beat faster in my ears. On my bed sat my dead wife. But, she wasn’t dead. She was breathing and blinking and, and smiling. I dropped my gun to the floor in shock, my arms slowly falling to my sides. She got off my bed and walked to me. I felt tears prick at my eyes, was this some kind of joke or hallucination?!

‘I’ve missed you so much Phil.’ she said. A tear fell down onto my cheek, she brushed it away with her fingertips.

‘Y/N, w-what? Y-you’re dead.’ I whispered as my heart was crushed into a thousand small pieces. I closed my eyes. The medication the doctor gave you must be affecting you, just eat some dinner and go to bed. Ignore Y/N I told myself and turned away from my beautiful wife. All the pain that I had felt four years ago when SHIELD told me she had died on a mission came rushing back to me now. My hallucination wife grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around to face her.

‘Phil, look at me. What’s wrong?’

‘Like you don’t know! You are dead, Dead Y/N!’ I cried out and hugged her. If I was going to be hallucinating I had better enjoy it while it lasts.

‘Why would you think that?’

‘Because that’s what they told me, you died on the front line. You never came back to me Y/N’

‘But I’m here now aren’t I?’ She asked her face coming closer to mine, connecting our lips. I felt more tears fall out of my eyes. I had waited four long, devastating years to kiss her again. Four years of pain, grieving my long lost wife that I never even got to say goodbye to. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me, how I loved her little quirks and I never even got to bury her. I leant into the kiss, the kiss I waited too long for.

‘Why did you come back now?’ I asked after the kiss, she was clearly real and not a figment of to much pain medicine.

‘I couldn’t come and see you, it would have blown my cover. I wanted to see you again so badly and do this.’ She kissed me again, longer this time. The pain in my leg that had been throbbing and clouding my brain the entire day faded away as she kissed me. I smiled at her.  
‘I’ve missed you so much Y/N.’  
‘I missed you to Phil.’ We both started to cry, holding each other standing in our bedroom. I could tell I would be better now, the hole in my heart was patched with Y/N back in my arms.

2.  
This was made for my lovely bunnie, Shakespeare Girl. I hope this is what you envisioned my dear :)

 

Steve Rodgers

Your POV

I sat on the hard office chair outside of Director’s Fury’s office, waiting the information I wanted. I had been part of SHIELD for two years now, training under only the best. I wanted to be a master assassin like my older cousin Natasha. Yep, that’s correct, I’m the little cousin to the one and only Black Widow. And no, it’s not all that fun. When we were little she was the strongest, she would fight any of the boy cousins no matter how big they were. She always came out on top as well. She was somewhat of a bully when we were litt-

‘Ms. Romanoff you can come in now.’ Director Fury’s voice boomed from inside, interrupting my thoughts. I smoothed down my long black skirt and grabbed my bag, entering his office. Steve Rodgers stood at attention in front of Fury’s desk, his arms straight at his sides. I took my spot next to him, mimicking his at attention pose.

‘Please, sit.’ Fury said in his always commanding tone, sitting down in his own chair. I took my spot next to Mr. Rodgers, that’s sounds so weird but it’s his name. I kept my face like stone, not showing any of my excitement to be sitting next to my huge crush. I pushed down the creeping blush on my cheeks and coughed, making it seem like an illness was making me hot; not the proximity to Steve.

‘Ms. Romanoff, I have thought over this for a while now. I think it would be best to assign Captain Rodgers to be your body guard.’ Nope, there was no stopping the blush now.

‘W-what?’ I asked confused, why did I need a body guard?! Sure I wasn’t as good as Natasha with all the fighting and stuff, but I wasn’t completely helpless! ‘Why exactly to I need a body guard?’ A pained expression was plastered on my face. I wanted with all my willpower to shut up and let Steve be put next to my side and protect me, but my sense of justice said otherwise. I wanted to be on my own, make my own decisions and prove I could be a large asset to SHIELD. This was complete ridiculous and Fury was completely out of line!

‘Now Agent Romanoff before you disagree I have already decided. This is final; you will be partners with Captain Rodgers.’ I sighed and placed my palm on my forehead, fighting everything inside of me internally. Steve stayed the same, sitting up straight; steady breathing and staring straight ahead avoiding eye contact; Very much the opposite of me.

‘I-I need to go.’ I finally said after a moment and left the room without being released by Fury. Thankfully he did not call me back and give me some punishment for walking out on him. I walked down the long hallway to my quarters on the heelicraft. My room was simple and exactly the same to every other bedroom here. A small twin bed sat against the left hand wall, a blue blanket on top white sheet beneath. A single window looked outside so I could view either the sky or the sea depending on the circumstances. A walnut colored desk with honey colored accents sat against the right hand wall were I kept any important documents and worked on my laptop. The final part of my room was the simple closet holding my clothes and other belonging that would only clutter the already cramped room. I entered the door and sat down on the bed, starring at the floor with an irritated look on my face.

I have this problem of talking either to myself or inanimate objects, yes I am aware that they are not alive and that I may be crazy. But to work through any feelings I have I have to talk about them, sometimes there isn’t a person available to talk to so I go for the next best thing. The situation was bothersome enough to where I had to talk about it, so I did.

‘I can’t believe this! I’ve been an agent for two years and they assign me a baby sitter?! This is so horrible! They can’t do this; I’ve been on missions on my own before. Why do they now assign someone to me? Is it some joke!? I wish it could have been anyone other than Steve, and then I would have hated it all. Why did they give me Steve?!’ I shouted at my pillow, squeezing it to my chest and kicking at the carpeting. If they had chosen anyone other than Steve I could have been able to comply fight it, but him being my huge crush I felt compelled to comply and give in.

The next day

I sat across from Steve in the cafeteria, not making eye contact, not moving, not making conversation, just sitting. I didn’t have to talk to him, I didn’t have to move or make eye contact all I had to do was stay within shouting distance. He was eating his lunch; I already had eaten and had nothing to do. I mentally cursed myself for even liking him; the feeling could never be mutual and it was very unprofessional. Anytime I’m combating myself in my brain I tend to frown and look like I’m going to rip the head off a chicken. That was the face I wore now sitting across from Steve. I felt someone staring at me; I ignored it and continued to fight myself in my head. I just realized how crazy I must sound right now.  
‘Um, Y/N are you alright? Are you like in pain?’ The soft voice from Steve asked me, I looked up at him. His eyes were clear, true and blue showing the signs of actually caring for me and not forcefully nice. I continued to frown even though it wasn’t him that I was mad at.  
‘I am fine Captain Rodgers.’  
‘You don’t need to call me that, I prefer Steve.’ He said and ate another bite of the lasagna stroganoff. I gave one quick nod of my head, showing I understood but was not at all in the mood for conversation. Thankfully he got the hint and just left me alone. Director Fury informed us this morning that we were to go to Arabia on a mission to retrieve some documents from their military. Seemingly they had stolen some SHIELD information and were black mailing us into paying over 5 million dollars to get it back. Even though SHIELD could easily afford the ransom they were not at all ready to negotiate with the thieves. So that would be our first mission together, Steve being in charge and watching over me like a doting baby sitter. This was going to suck big time.

After lunch we each went to our quarters to grab our bags we packed that morning. Only the essentials were needed, anything else would be provided on the plane. I had packed a couple sets of clothes and underwear, deodorant and teeth supplies and an extra pair of army shoes. That day I wore long camouflage patterned pants over tall knee high boots and a tank top under a camouflage shirt. I tied my long Y/H/C into a pony tail on the back of my head so it would stay out of the way. It was time to head out. I met Steve onto of the heelicraft and waited for our plane to be ready for takeoff. A small plane big enough only for us and the pilot was soon ready for takeoff, we boarded and it shot off towards Arabia.

Three arduous hours later we landed softly in Arabia in an undercover SHIELD base. It was sweltering with the sun beating down on us and the dry air sucking the moisture right out of us. We went inside the small bungalow house where the meeting would be held. An older gentleman of Indian decent sat at an oblong table, a SHIELD packet in front of him.

‘Ah, you must be Captain Rodgers and Agent Y/N.’

‘Yes that’s us.’ Steve said, I was to say nothing before him as he was in higher command than I. I sat down at the table, setting my duffle bag on the floor next to me. The inside of the bungalow was not much, the table had some chairs in the one roomed house and there was fridge against one wall, though I didn’t think the place got any electricity…

‘Well, that’s good now isn’t it?’ I squinted my eyes in confusion, there was something off about this guy. Suddenly in one swift movement he pulled a gun from under the table, a shotgun to be exact. Three more guys appeared at the two entrances into the house; guns also in hand. I gasped, there was no time to reach my gun and take them out without them shooting either me or Steve.

‘It’s not every day was get Americans here, now why are you here?’ The main man stayed seated, with the barrel of the gun pointing at me.

‘Don’t you have the freaking file?’ I asked on edge, this hadn’t happened to me before on a mission even on my own things went smoothly.

‘It’s fake you idiot, now tell my why you are here!’ I zipped my mouth shut, not even talking as the cold barrel of a gun was placed against my temple. My mouth was in a straight line, I did not sweat or even cry; I was way too stubborn to give into their mind games. Steve sat still as well, we were trained not to give out any information. The other guys got closer to use and one put his gun against Steve’s neck, Steve saw the opportunity to attack and he took it. In one swift movement he grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it out of the attacker’s hands, smacking him in the side of the head and bringing him to unconsciousness. I did the same with my attacker and brought them to their knees. With the butt of the gun I smacked it against their forehead, they were out cold. Steve still holding the gun took out the last guy, that left only the ring leader. I charged towards him, only to be met by searing pain in my abdomen. I cried out and hit the floor, everything went in slow motion after that and slowly faded to black.

I woke up who knows how long later, pain emanating from my stomach. I tried to lift myself up but two large, warm hands slowly and gently pushed me back down onto my back. I lifted one of my legs to kick whoever touched me in the head but it brought only terrible pain. Little white dots appeared in my vision from the pain and then were clouded by tears. I lay as still as I could so I wouldn’t cause myself even more pain.

‘Y/N you need to stay still, you got shot in the stomach and you need to stay still.’ Steve said, his voice fading in and out to my ears. I took the warning and just sat still, waiting for the paint to die down, it never did.

‘W-where are we?’ I muttered keeping my eyes shut and my body still, thankfully talking didn’t hurt; breathing did though. Every breath made a whole new batch of daggers dig their way into my stomach.

‘They brought us to some prison cell in the middle of the desert, I’ve checked every wall and cranny; there is no way out of here.’ I sighed, immediately regretting it because of the searing pain that it caused.

‘Is the freaking bullet still in there?’

‘No, they took it out and bandaged you up. They talked about not wanting a hostage dyeing on them, so I guess we’re hostages now.’ I could hear him lean against one of the damp walls, probably contuiniesly racking his brain on a way to get out.

‘Well if there is no way out we’ll just have to wait, isn’t it SHIELD policy to check in every 4 days and if not you have been comprised and need back up?’

‘Yep, so we just have to wait two more days.’

‘What?! I’ve been out for two whole days?’

‘Yep, well it’s like 2 am but officially you have been out 2 days. Let’s just hope they can find us.’

‘Well they should shouldn’t they? I mean we have the tracker chips and everything.’

‘What chips?’ Steve asked confused and came a little closer to me.

‘Like the ones they put into the back of your neck? Didn’t you get one? They put them in on your first day so they always know where you are.’ I explained, it was odd that he never got one. I knew all SHIELD agents had to have one.

‘Oh.’ Was all he said before I drifted back into the darkness.

BAM BAM BAM

My eyes shot open from sleep from the sudden loud noise. I tried to move but remembered my stomach and thought it best just to stay still.

‘Here is your food and new bandages.’ Some guard said meanly and threw in a brown paper bag. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Steve grab the bag of food and bandages and come sit next to me on the concrete floor; it was far from comfortable. Anytime he got close to me I could feel my heart rate increase, not just slightly but jack rabbit running away from a pack of wolves increase. I could see my heart beat through my shirt, I hoped he wouldn’t notice.

‘Ok, um so. I kind of have to, put this on you…’ He said stuttering and falling over his words.

‘Mhh-hmm.’ I said and pulled up my bloody stained shirt, reveling a dyed red bandaged over my stomach. I grimaced at the grizzly sight and turned my head to face the wall. Two soft hands worked the old bandaged off me slowly, giving me shivers that were hard to combat.

‘Are you cold?’ Steve asked worriedly after I shivered once.

‘No, I mean yes.’ I lied. He took my jacket that was lying on the floor and put it over my legs in hope to keep me warm. It had to be close to 100 degrees Fahrenheit in here, I was far from cold. Steve went back to taking off the old bandage.

‘So, why were you so upset to have me as your partner?’ He asked the dreaded question.

‘Um well…’ What was I supposed to say? I’m secretly in love with you but I can take care of myself want to get married? This would not be a good time to say that at all ‘It’s not you, it’s the thought that they don’t trust me enough to go on missions on my own. I’ve been here two years and they still don’t trust me not to break a gun.’ I laughed at my stupid joke. Yes, that was supposed to be a joke.

‘Oh, I was worried you hated me or something.’

‘Oh nononoon!’ I said a little too quickly and blushed like a fool. I closed my eyes and focused on reducing the heat on my cheeks.

‘Oh, ok. Well good.’ He said and finished taking off the old bandage. The hot air felt odd against the exposed skin. Steve pulled the paper bag over and dug out the new bandage.

‘Um, I kinda need you to sit a little differently so I can wrap this around you… So do you mind if I pick you up?’

‘Uh, no that’s fine.’ Dumb heart was going to give me away. I could feel my heart beating in my wound, I glanced down; my ribcage over my heart was moving slightly because of how fast it was beating.

‘Ok.’ He said and put on arm around my back carefully avoid the gun shot and pulled me into a sitting position and leant me against his torso. He timidly started to wrap the gauss around my middle, careful not to hurt me or to touch my bare skin. He was sitting with his legs straight out in front of him, me sitting on his legs in the same position and I had my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his neck so it would be out of the way, very much enjoying the physical contact.

‘There all done.’ He said and tucked the end of the wrap in on itself so it wouldn’t come undone.

‘Thank you.’ I said and turned my head to face him, he did the same thing and our head crashed into each other, well more our faces, well more our lips. I gasped and moved my head backwards, which set my weak balance off and I fell off of him and onto the floor. I closed my eyes and wished to have an instant heart attack and just die.

‘Are you alright?!’ Steve asked freak out and got me back into the sitting position.

‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine.’ I lied, other than extreme and horrific embarrassment my stomach was hurting like a mother freaking gunshot wound!

‘You sure?’

‘Nope.’ He chuckled lightly and pulled my coat off my legs and wrapped it into a little pillow and set it on his lap, laying my head down on it. I kept my eyes closed, if I looked at him I would want to kiss him again but definitely not on accident this time. I heard him open the paper bag and dig around. He gave me a plastic water bottle that I drank out of, getting dehydrated here would be the end to me.

‘Ok it seems the only food they gave us is some sort of mystery mush, I think they might have just blended a happy meal and gave it to us.’ I opened my eyes, Steve was scrutinizing some sort of container filled with a deep brown mush inside. I stuck out my tongue, it looked disgusting, and it probably was disgusting.

‘Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!’ I chanted playfully, Steve shook his head no and set it back in the bag.

‘That can be out last resort.’ He leaned against the stone wall tiredly and pushed the bag aside. ‘Unless you want to be the test subject?’

‘Nope, I’m good.’ I shook my head softly to signal no. We sat in silence for a little while, I concentrated on ignoring the pain and Steve just starred off into space.

‘I was so worried you hated me.’ He said out of the blue. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was staring at me intently.

‘What?’

‘I was worried you hated me.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you seemed so mad.’

‘No, why were you worried that I would hate you? What difference would that make to you?’

‘I-I… I just didn’t want you to hate me. I don’t hate you.’

‘That’s a good thing, I’m glad you don’t hate me.’ He smiled and kept looking at me. I probably looked a wreck, messy and frizzy hair, chapped lips and blood all over myself. He smiled at me and then sighed heavily.

‘Everything is difficult.’ He mumbled and rubbed his face with his large hands. I frowned. What was that supposed to mean.

‘Can I sit up please?’ I asked and he nodded, sitting me on his legs again. I was hoping to be put up against the wall but I guess this was fine, I wasn’t complaining.

‘How so it everything difficult?’

‘I don’t know what to do.’

‘About what?’

‘Nothing.’ He kept giving me the vaguest questions known to man. What was he talking about? Escaping? Failing the mission or what? I was completely confused.

‘I just don’t know what to do.’ He said and looked deep into my eyes, dang those mesmerizing eyes!

‘Well I guess all I can say is do what you think is best.’ I shrugged my shoulders slightly and avoided his eyes, starring at the wall instead.

‘Alright.’ Suddenly and very fast yet exceedingly carefully he tugged me forward and crashed me into his lips. I mechanically without thinking wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back melting on the spot. After a couple seconds we broke apart, I was gasping for breath as my jack rabbit heart raced around in my ribcage.

‘Was that the right thing to do?’ He asked me a small smirk on his lips.

‘Yeah.’

‘I kinda really like you, that’s why I was worried you hated me.’ He admitted putting his hand over mine.

‘I-I kinda really like you a lot back.’ I said in a whisper tone, he smiled like Cheshire cat. I giggled, this was like some dream come true, minus the whole being a prisoner and all…

A day and a half later we were rescued by the best of the best, the avengers of course. They ended up getting back that was stolen from SHIELD and got me to a hospital ASAP, Steve never left my side. ITs been two months since then and I’m healing up well. Steve and I have been going steady since then as well, we both really really like each other. I’m pretty happy as well, I guess being assigned a babysitter wasn’t so bad after all.

 

please remember to comment any one shot you would like :) after school today I will be working on a ton of them so I will try to make as many as I can ^.^ I don't neccisarly do it in order of who asked for what first (though I try to be as fair as possible) but what comes to mind and I can write for that situation, but don't worry I will get to everyone in the end :D  
love you all my dearies!  
xxoo  
Janet

3.  
This is for my home skillet (lol) Shakespeare girl! Thanks for being awesome and amazing :) <3 Sorry it took so long and its horrible :(

Steve Rogers

‘The storm continues to rage on, everyone should stay inside and locate a windowless room and stay there until the storm passes. Please DO NOT GO OUTSIDE! The winds are increasing in speed; the rain is continuing to come down in thick sheets. We have reports of several people with very bad injuring, do not take this storm easily, and stay inside!’ The radio reporter said urgently from my small battery operated radio. I was inside my bathroom in my small apartment in Manhattan, sitting inside my bathtub with a couple blankets over my body and head. If anything broke I wanted something to soften the blow, hence the blankets and my shower curtain being shut. I didn’t have many fears but the only thing I was afraid of was storms and of coarse two months after I move from the country to the big city there is a huge, life threatening storm.

I could feel everything shake from the winds, I was on the main floor of the building and I could see water trickling in from under my bathroom door. This was not good, not good at all. Outside the wind howled like a deranged, blood thirsty wolf. I shook inside the bathtub, literally. My hands and whole body shook violently and my teeth chattered even though I was sweating. I hugged myself tightly and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down my face. The storm siren sang out its eerie song, unnerving me to the point of complete panic. This was the most afraid I had ever been in my entire life, I could die at any second. Tears rolled out of my eyes blurring my vision making me practically blind, making my terror increase dramatically; which only made me panic even more.

Water was rushing in under my bathroom door now; the apartment complex would have to redo the flooring for sure, the carpeting was a goner. Before the storm I moved all my stuff off the ground and put it up on higher places. I moved all my shoes from the ground to my bed, thank goodness as well they would be wrecked from the dirty water. I was still not any calmer two hours later as I water the inch high water turn into four, then five inches of muddy gross backwater. The smell was disgusting. The storm continued to rage on throughout the whole night, I was left in my bathtub, to scared to move a muscle. When the storm ended the water was halfway up the side of the bathtub and had wrecked plenty of my possessions.

It was around 8 AM, the storm was gone and the sun was shining outside. It was a cheery day outside, well the weather was cheery; the people far from it. I climbed from the bathtub, holding onto the wall for dear life, and jumped from the toilet all the way across my furniture to my bedroom. This was a real life game of the floor is lave, except instead of lava is was disgusting sewer water in my apartment. I made it to my bed without ever touching the brown water. I grabbed my tall knee high rain boots off my bed where they safely sat untouched by the storm’s destroying effects. I pulled them on and stepped into the water, something squished under my feet.

‘EW!’ I screeched running out of my room and to the kitchen, looking around for a bucket of some kind. A blue five gallon bucket that I set out on my counter just in case the worst possible situation became a reality, which of coarse it did. I looked out over my street; it was flooded with garbage floating on the surface. No windows were broken thankfully and none of the power lines were down so it was safe to go outside. The drains built into the curb of the road were making mini whirlpools as water rushed down them, whatever clogged them up last night must have moved. I opened my balcony door (I have a pathetic balcony two feet above the ground) and blocked the door open so it wouldn’t swing shut. Water rushed out like a whole new flood out my door when I opened it, dragging some DVD’s of mine along with. After I got done face palming for forgetting them on the floor I grabbed my bucket and helped the water leave my home.

I filled the bucket up over and over and over again until my arms were threating to fall right off. I was lugging another bucket full from in my kitchen out to the door when I saw a tall, handsome, blonde man walking down the street with a duffle bag over his shoulder. His eyes were wide like saucers as he looked around at the destruction. I was heading back inside to get more water when a voice interrupted my hard work.

‘Hello Mam’ do you need any help with that?’ I turned around, setting the bucket down on the gross floor. Mam? Who calls a young woman mam anymore? Who even has simple manners anymore?

‘Um what?’ I asked as questions about the blue eyes beauty in front of myself ran rampant around in my cranium.

‘With removing the water, would you like some assistance?’ I raised an eyebrow at him; he didn’t seem like a crazed manic ready to kill me. But looks can be deceiving…

‘Sure. Go inside, apartment 302.’ I nodded to the front entrance where he could enter, heading back inside to get the door for him. A light knock came at my front door just moments later; cutie was waiting for me with his duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

‘Hi I’m Y/N.’ I said smiling and held out my hand.

‘Steve Rogers.’ He grinned back giving my hand a firm shake and then placing his arm back to his side. From the looks of him he was a decent and honest man.

‘So why do you want to help me out?’

‘I can’t just leave you here all by yourself.’

‘Well sure you can, plenty of people have walked by with a dazed look on their faces.’

‘I’m not that kind of person.’ He said grabbing another bucket and helping me clear out more water. The hallway was just as deep as my apartment was in water, the streets outside ever so slowly draining of the fluid. I’m not sure how much it helped to be dragging buckets of water out and disposing them somewhere else when slightly less water would just come right back in; but it helped me from freaking out more and causing an accident or getting myself injured. That would be the last thing I would want in those contaminated surroundings. But either way Steve helped me for hours, taking water out when he could have been doing anything else in the world. He stayed and helped me out when I was most desperate and distressed.

While we worked we talked, about everything, about nothing. Our personalities fit together perfectly, making it easy to talk about nothing for hours. It was getting late and bucketing the water was getting nowhere, we sat on the counter with our wet boots dangling off the edge. Steve sat next to me looking at my damaged, tornado of an apartment. I gazed around as well, my heart shattering anytime I would see an item of importance in the water, ruined forever by the backed up sewage. We held onto the edge of the counter, our finger tips curled under the edge with our hands rather close to one another.

‘Well, I um....’ Steve said trying to excuse himself without being rude.

‘Thank you for all the help Steve, I don’t mind if you go now. There is not much else we can do for it.’ I said somberly getting off the counter and stepping back into the murky, smelly junk. He gave me a weak smile, nodding appreciably.

‘Do you have a place to stay? This is definitely not healthy to sleep in.’ He motioned around the kitchen.

‘Yeah, um. I’ll head over to my mom’s she lives a couple hours out of town and I’m sure she would take me in.’

‘You could um always, stay the night with me. I live at the top floor so the flooding wouldn’t be a problem.’

‘No, no no. I don’t want to bother you anymore, I mean I got you to help out here for hours already I can’t intrude on you.’

‘No its fine-‘ I held up my hand in front of myself, telling him it was fine and that I was going to be ok driving out of the city and to my mother’s.

‘Steve. Thank you for the offer but I will be ok.’ I said smiling; you don’t meet such gentlemen like this every day. He beamed at me, wringing his hands together and slightly tilting side to side like he was excited.

‘Maybe when this all blows over I could see you again?’ This time it was my turn to be excited, even if he didn’t intend for it to sound romantic that’s how I received it. I nodded my head vigorously as blush boiled its way to my cheeks; I bowed my head and starred at my boots so he wouldn’t see my rosy red cheeks.

‘I would like that.’ I said in a whisper tone, twiddling my thumbs trying to calm myself.

‘Ok good, here call me sometime and we can set something up alright?’  
‘Alright.’ I responded as he handed me a little piece of ragged torn notebook paper with his phone number and a little smiley face in the corner.

‘Well, I better be off then. Say hi to your mom for me.’ Steve said and swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and waved goodbye, leaving my apartment whilst I waved back. I grinned as he left and pumped my fist into the air and giggled madly.

I had a somewhat, maybe eventual date with Mr. Cutie.

4.  
Thank you for waiting ever so paciently my lovely Shakespeare Girl n.n 

Phil’s Perspective

‘Uhh.’ I groaned and plopped onto the couch, it had been a long day today and every single muscle in my body was tired. There was an attack on the Helicarrier and I had gotten stunned with a ray blaster and those things hurt like heck. It takes a while to recovers, but me being myself I would recover faster than normal peoples. I mean I survived when everyone thought I was dead, I could easily handle a simple stun gun. I did get three days off sick, they said to relax, recuperate and recover. I planned on a long TV marathon, starting right…. NOW!

I flicked the TV on by its remote and scrolled through Netflix, looking for something interesting to watch. I enjoyed drama or romance time to time, though not super frequently. But watching science fiction or action all the time seemed like watching replays of work in my free time. Now don’t get me wrong I love, and I mean LOVE, my work but it gets old when it seeps into my relaxation time. So I usually opted for a nice comedy, funny, enjoyable and rather relaxing. I scrolled through the list of recently watched TV shows, Parks and Recreation, nah just watched some that weekend. Big Bang Theory, no too much science for today. The Mindy Project, bleck no no no. I finally decided on Due South when my doorbell rang.

‘Oh no.’ I whispered and pushed the remote on my forehead, sighing and starring at my TV. It would have been so nice to just sit, is it too much to ask just to sit? It’s such a simple thing but at the end of a long day it’s the best thing in the entire world. Ah how I love sitting.

KNOCK KNOCK a little rap came at my apartment door; well clearly the person was not going away so I would have to face them. Thumping across the oak floor I finally got to the door, slowly opening it and glancing out. A young and very beautiful woman was standing there beaming, with her hands behind her back.

‘HI!’ She said excitedly and grinning at me, bobbing her head once in a warm greeting. I smiled, her bubbly personality seemed to elevate some of my stressful day. I opened the door all the way, holding it with my hand loosely as it creaked on its hinges. She continued to smile and then sucked in her breath in an ‘Oh’ noise, making her lips form a perfect sphere. She moved her hands around to her front, holding out two pans of bread.  
‘I-I made you some bread! I know you just moved in and all so I thought a warm greeting would be in order. I didn’t know if you liked bananas so I made a loaf of banana bread and then one of whole wheat honey, peanut butter bread.’ She said quickly but very articulately, not like she had gone through a speech many times but had the intellect to speak what she was thinking clearly. An admirable quality. ‘Oh and I’m Kate by the way.’ She said and giggled, she was so adorable for a full grown woman. She stuck the two pans of bread out at arm length; I slowly took them from her smirking as I did so.

‘Thank you so much Kate, it’s very nice of you. I’m Phil; it’s a pleasure to meet you.’ I said and set the two loaves on my entrance table, moving aside some unopened bills I was ignoring for the time being. I looked back up at Kate; she had her brown hair in a loose pony tail to the side, simple silver stud earrings, a light blue shirt and blue jeans. She seemed to have a natural glow to her, something you find in only a handful of people. I stuck out my hand and she shook it lightly and grinned at me. I thought for a second, would she be leaving soon or should I invite her in.  
‘Would you like to come in?’ I asked moving out of the entrance and holding the door open. She nodded her head and stepped inside, standing next to the end table by the door and glancing around.

‘Would you like some help unpacking?’ She asked pointing to a box. ‘There are the pots and pans there, and the cups are in that box.’ I looked over to where she was pointing, those were boxing I picked up from Steve Rogers when he moved out. They were indeed not filled with simple kitchen ware but highly delicate SHIELD equipment, mostly weapons.

‘No, no. I would be a horrible host if I made you work. And anyway those are just some borrowed boxes, I have my.. My personal items in there.’ I said with a warm smile and she nodded her head, blushing slightly.

‘Well if you ever need any help I’m your girl!’ She said and laughed, it sounded like little bells chiming; a sound I could easily get used to.

‘Thank you so much for the offer.’ I said and swept my hand to the side towards the dining room table asking her to sit with my fluid motion. She nodded her head and pulled one of the white chairs out gently and sat down, her brown hair bouncing slightly as she sat down carefully. I took the seat opposite to her and smiled, still watching her. She was completely mesmerizing.

‘So Kate how long have you been living here?’ I asked trying to make conversation with her with very little information.

‘Oh, about five years give or take a couple months. It’s a very nice complex, though I would avoid the land lord at all costs. He tends to swipe things when he thinks you are not watching; only little things like pens and small items that wouldn’t be missed. He is pretty harsh so I’m afraid to say anything but it’s just tiny stuff so I won’t miss it.’ I’d have to have a word or two with this thief of a land lord.

‘Hardly exactable behavior though!’

‘Well yes, we deal just fine though. He fixes anything if it really needs fixing, though I do most of it myself because I prefer to keep my pens. My stupid faucet has been leaking the past four weeks but I just let it go, I’d rather not have the creep in my apartment in the first place.’

‘I’m pretty handy with a wrench; you want me to take a look at it for you?’ I offered and she shook her head.

‘Oh no I couldn’t bother you like hat Phil! I mean you’ve just moved it, I don’t mean to be a bother.’

‘It wouldn’t be a bother in the slightest Kate! Please, just one little look? If I can’t fix it I’ll leave, how does that sound?’ She bit her bottom lip in hesitation and finally agreed.

‘Alright, but I can’t let you do anything else for me alright? I don’t want to intrude.’

‘It’s not a problem, now let me find a wrench…’ I dug through a couple boxes, carful to keep the cardboard flap lids closed on the expensive tec ones and out of sight of course. She showed me to her apartment, about three doors down from my own. It was smaller like my own but very beautifully designed; I would have to get an interior decorator into my place soon so it wouldn’t look so horrible.

‘How much did the interior decorator cost?’

‘Huh? Oh! I did this myself; it’s kind of a hobby.’ She explained and brought me to the bathroom, pointing to the dripping faucet. I opened the cupboard underneath; it was simply a loose valve. I tightened it up and it was all ready to go. As I was coming up from underneath I whacked my head with great force on the bottom of the sink.

‘Ugg.’ I clutched the top of my head, feeling a lump rising quickly.

‘UH! Oh no! Oh no! Phil are you alright? Do you want some ice?’ Kate asked scared and grabbed my arm, helping me up off the ground and into the living room.

‘Some-ow- ice would be –ow- great, thanks Kate.’ My head hurt horribly, why do I always get banged up all the time?! The lump was a pretty good goose egg as well, making it pretty hard to think properly. Head injuries are always the worst and most painful to me. Kate hurried into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and then rushed back.

‘Here take this Phil.’ she set it in my open palm. The ice pack made the pain go down considerably, the cooling affect made me think just a little clearer. I opened my eyes; Kate was just a little ways away worry clouding her wonderful eyes.

‘It’s ok, don’t fret now. I get banged up all the time, I’ll be fine in a little bit.’

‘Oh but I feel so bad! It’s my entire fault, I am so sorry Phil.’ She apologized profusely; I held my hand up slightly.

‘It’s alright, really Kate, I should have been more carefully. You are hardly to blame, now don’t blame yourself please.’ She nodded her head and bit her lip in anxiousness again.

‘Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?’ She asked. Now mind you, I was delusional from the bang on the head, so my actions were entirely injury induced. Or at least that’s what I’d like to say.

‘Maybe this would help.’ I said and leant forward, placing my free hand on her neck and gently pulling her closer. We kissed gently, so as not to cause more pain to my head and well we had just met, that was a factor.

Kate’s POV

‘Maybe this would help.’ Phil said and looked at me, blinking before he lifted his other hand up. He placed it on the back of my neck and gently, ever so slowly pulled me forward. I closed my eyes as our lips met. Somehow my attraction to him was rather large for just meeting him. I was overwhelmed with joy when he shared the same response. I never wanted the kiss to end, as gentle and soft as it was it was the best kiss I’d ever received. The nicest as well, the most loving. All too soon though it ended and he pulled away.

‘I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.’ He said and looked away, holding the ice pack to his head.

‘Oh no, it-it was fine. I didn’t mind.’ Wow, that sounded great Kate! I screamed at myself.

‘Ok well, good.’ He said oddly shy filled. I smiled and looked at the floor.

‘Maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime. Do you think you would go?’

‘Yes, I would go with you. We would have to go on a Monday night, around 8:30.’ I said, hoping he would get the hint to go out soon with me.

‘What about this Monday? At 8:30?’

‘Ok, that sounds good.’ I smiled widely, this had escalated very quickly and I had no problem what so ever with that fact. I had a date with Phil!  
For my awesomest Shakespeare Girl :D

 

5.  
My Shakespeare Girl n.n

Phil Coulson One shot, part two for Shakespeare Girl :)

I had invited Kate over for the day, I had just gotten back from a mission and was being sent out again the very next day and wanted to have a little quality time with my new girlfriend. She had agreed, much to my excitement, and we were to make supper together and then watch movies all night or talk, depending on how tired we were after cooking.

KNOCK KNOCK, I rushed out of the kitchen where I was finding ingredients and went to the door opening it up.

‘Hello dear.’ I said with a smile and pecked her on her rosy lips. She smiled into the kiss and gave me a hug.

‘Hi Phil, I quiet like the form of greeting. Much nicer than the formal hello.’ Kate teased as I held the door open for her to enter.

‘Hmm, I agree it is very nice but I would only greet you with a kiss.’ I closed the door and took her coat, hanging it up on the peg screwed into the back of my plain brown door next to my own.

‘Ooh! I feel intensely special.’

‘That’s because you are.’ I lead her to the kitchen and she glanced around the apartment, I kept the place neat and orderly but it never seemed quite right. Oh well, I’ve never had time to decorate or remodel a place before I’ve always been busy on my missions and work. The thought of settling down never even once entered my mind. The homiest piece I had in the apartment was an old ornamental rug my mother gave me when I first moved out, and it had seen better days. I could see Kate eyeing the bookshelf I had put up recently, to store my books and pictures.

‘Ready to cook my dear?’ I asked and pulled on a blue apron.

‘Ready when you are!’ I handed her a matching blue one but hers had lace detailing around the edges accenting her feminine qualities perfectly. Before we started I couldn’t help myself but to kiss her again, she just made me so happy. I’d never met anyone quiet like Kate before, she was calm and caring, funny and wise and just… perfect.

We started on the meal, a lasagna dish with avocado salads. I dug through my small cupboards for the right spices and I could just see the cogs and gears turning in Kate’s pretty little head. She pointed out a spice rack would work much better than dumping all the little containers into one pull out drawer. I compensated by saying it saved space and money. She said that a spice rack would save space and I would have one more drawn and that it would save money, and I quote ‘I bet you have at least three jars of parsley because you can never find one! Then you go out and buy another.’ I had four.

‘So what is your plan? Go around my kitchen and apartment when I’m not here and fix up all the little things that irk you?’ I asked her while making the guacamole to top the salads with. She grinned and nodded her head.

‘Can I?’

‘Can you what?’

‘Redecorate? It would be so much fun Phil! I really like it, it comes naturally to me! And I would be very carefully with your things and do it when you are on a mission so it wouldn’t disrupt your day.’ She turned to me with big begging eyes and clasped her hands together. ‘I mean think of it! No more blinding white walls.’

‘I hate those.’ I commented.

‘No more mixed up cupboards, you can always find what you need!

‘That would be nice.’

‘A place where you can relax and just be calm, where your worries will just float off.’

‘Is that possible?’ she playfully hit my arm with a hand towel and I grinned, it was so much fun to tease her.

‘So you’re telling me, you want to spend your free time of your own accord rummaging through my apartment and rearranging furniture?’ She nodded quickly and came a little closer.

‘I would love to, if you want of course. I don’t want to annoy you or make you feel uncomfortable.’ She said sweetly.

‘Well, this place could use a fresh coat of paint I guess. Sure why not! It would be a privilege to have someone as talented as you redecorate for me.’ I smiled and her, pulling her a little closer and wrapping my arms around her. She giggled her wind chime giggle and pushed me away.

‘Come on Phil, don’t you want to finish cooking?’ She asked and I somberly agreed.

‘So what colors do you want?’

‘Well. I like silver, black and red.’

‘Hmm... Warm or cool colors then? Cool colors are more relaxing, like being by the ocean or in a spa. But warm colors feel cozy, like a little log cabin or a warm hearth.’ I thought for a moment, a cool color tone would look sharper but warm colors would be nice to come home too after a long mission.

‘How about warm colors?’

‘Ok cool, then we can work with reds, tans and browns!’ She grinned and finished up our salads.

Your POV

The next day I went shopping for everything I needed to cozy up Phil’s apartment. It was always neat, just a bit sore on the eyes after a while. I wanted to make an escape for him from when he got back from work; he would be gone for weeks at a time sometimes more and was always exhausted afterwards. He deserved the perfect apartment for the perfect man.

I went to several different department stores, home renovation and decoration stores and made sure to stay on the budget he gave me. I picked up variations of red, brown, tan and dark orange hues for the room so it wouldn’t all meld together into a dark glob but that it would be bright and cheery but not neon, eye straining bright. I got new rugs, coffee mugs, plates, a nice spice rack, some throw pillows and blankets and new paint all while staying under budget!

I went back to the apartment with my precious items, it took a few trips to get it all up but I managed! I first took down any painting on the walls and covered the furniture and floor with plastic and began to paint the walls. I chose a deep red color, rich and almost brandy colored, for the main color of the apartment and used a very dark brown for the trim. In the kitchen I lightened the red substantially to almost cherry colored and had the trim lighter as well. I wanted the kitchen to be much happier and brighter because it was such a small room. His bedroom was to have light brown walls and dark brown trim. My plan was coming together wonderfully!

 

Phil’s POV Two Weeks later

I was right outside of my apartment. The door looked the same, scratched along the bottom with the same gold colored knob. I had just gotten back from my two week mission and was going to see how my apartment looked and if I would like it or not. Before Kate had started I told her not to renovate my supply closet, where I kept all of my weapons from hand guns to semi-automatics, dart guns and even a small bazooka with a range of half mile. I didn’t want her to hurt herself with my arsenal, so that was off limits. But the rest of the apartment was new and improved, I knew that it would be perfect but I was still a bit jittery.

Kate said that she would be waiting inside for me when I got back, so she was already inside waiting for me. I finally went in; the door clicked open and slowly opened to revel a beautiful apartment. My jaw dropped, was it even mine?! It couldn’t be!

‘What do you think?!’ Kate asked getting off my small leather love seat and waking up to me, giving me a peck on the cheek. I stayed silent in awe.

‘It’s perfect! I didn’t know you were this good! Whoa!’ I said and looked around, dropping my briefcase on the floor and hanging my coat up, wanting to get a look around. Everything was different and so much better. The coloration of the walls gave the illusion of bigger rooms, my bookcase held the same pictures but in nicer frames and I even had little book ends, square in shape with the SHIELD logo engraved in it. I grinned as I walked from room to room, picking up a throw pillow and giving it a hug as I went along. I stopped in the kitchen and looked at a spice rack hanging on the wall. It had little doors with whicker in the windows, made entirely out of wood with little latches to open the doors and everything. It was so detailed and miniature, I loved it.

Kate came to my side and I wrapped my arm around her, still starring at the filled up spice rack. I lent down and kissed her, smiling as I did so.

‘Thank you.’ I whispered and she put her arms around my neck.

‘Anytime. I had a blast doing it.’

‘I’m glad. Thank you.’

‘Wait! I have one more surprise for you!’ She giggled and went to the stove, pulling it open and grabbing some oven mist, pulling out a piping hot apple pie. She set it on the counter to cool and grinned at me. I grinned back.

‘And there is one more thing, come here to the bedroom.’ We went to the bedroom and she went to under the bed, getting down on the floor and pulling out a glass case from underneath.

‘I didn’t want to put this up right away because I didn’t know where you would want it to go. So I wanted to wait until you got back.’ She handed the case to me. It held all the Captain America cards I had collected, set in the glass so they wouldn’t get wrecked or damaged. In the very center was a little bear wearing the captain America suit and a little plastic shield. I grinned at her.

‘You are literally the best interior designer and girlfriend in all of history.’ She shrugged her shoulders.

‘What can I say? I’m very gifted.’ I grinned, you bet she is.

We went to the living room and put it on my book shelf, put the books on the bottom shelves, the pictures on the tops ones and my collection right in the middle.

 

6.  
Phil Coulson for Shakespeare Girl Part 3!! Sorry it took three months my dear, made it extra long for you n_n

Your POV

What you are wearing: www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=10072...

I walked down the dimly light hallway of my apartment complex, it wasn’t the best place to live in the world but at least the best guy in the world lived in it. I would smile every time I passed by his apartment, always tempted to go and say hi then sadly remember that he wasn’t home. Most often he was working in some different part of the United States with his government job, I didn’t quite know what he did but I knew it was important. I also knew he was some sort of government worker with security and law enforcement, but that was it. I’m not the prying type so I didn’t ask him a lot of questions, and anyways, it didn’t matter much to me. I was just happy being around him.

It had been a long day, I work as a secretary for a medicine company and it can get pretty demanding sometimes, I had to work overtime that day and my feet ached even though I didn’t wear heels. After my first week I learned not wear heels, they turn from cute and pretty to evil monsters that eat your feet alive. My shoulder was slumped forward and my feet dragged across the atrociously patterned carpet as I finally got to my apartment.

I lifted my key out of my small purse and went to unlock my door, as I pushed the key into the lock the door moved open an inch, a corner was busted off and one hinge was just hanging limply. I gasped and pushed it the rest of the way open, tears filling my eyes and fear filling my extremities as I saw my apartment torn to bits with books, blankets, cushions and furniture strew madly about. I bent down on my knees and picked up a broken picture frame of me and Phil on our first official date, it was dinner and dancing, a perfect night. A tear rolled down my cheek, there was a creak and I whipped my head up.

A man with his face covered by a black hood, dressed entirely in black, stood holding my finest jewelry. I was about to scream when he pounced on me, jumping a good ten feet across my living room to the entrance of my apartment and landing on me. I felt a throbbing pain on the back of my head and I felt like I was going under the surface of a murky lake, everything became dark and dulled. My eyes fluttered shut as I drifted into unconsciousness and the intruder made off with my emerald necklace out the window.

I felt like I had a hangover when I woke up, my head was pounding, everything was overly bright to my eyes and every noise was amplified to the point I winced at every sound. Once I opened my eyes I was greeted with a ransacked apartment and the sad memories of what had happened. Other than feeling very sad about my ripped up couch with knife marks slashed into the cushions, my emerald necklace being stolen and who knows what else, I felt afraid. I felt so afraid my hands shook, my knees buckled and I stayed slumped on the ground for several minutes.

Someone just came into my apartment. The place I lived, the place I slept, the place I was supposed to feel safe. I felt far from safe. As soon as I could make it to my feet I went to my small kitchen and picked up a large knife and held it in my hands like I knew what I was doing, or at least tried to make it look that way, and went over to my window. The glass was shattered and strewn over my floor, my shoes crunched the glass and I winced as I peered out the lacy curtain down to the road below where I could just make out a couple pieces of glittering remnants from my window. It made no sense to me-how could someone survive a fall out the fourth story window? Or even jump 10 feet in one bound to tackle me when I caught him in the act? The strange questions and horrid situation just made my headache worse.

A knock at my door shook the last of my dwindling confidence out of me and I screamed at the top of my lungs, hurling my weapon at the door as I screamed louder. The knife hit the door sideways, made a loud bang that hurt my ears, and then thudded on the ground. The door slammed open and I screamed with such a high pitch I swear if there was any unbroken glass around, it would have broken. Phil stood in the doorway looking very, very afraid. His eyes scanned the room as I ran towards him as I broke down into tears again as I ran towards his open arms. I grabbed onto him, stepping over the knife carefully, and sobbed onto his shoulder.

“Y/N, Y/N it’s alright, it’s going to be ok.” He picked me up under my knees and held on tightly to me as he sat me down on the slashed couch, the only piece of furniture not toppled over. I clutched onto his suit and closed my eyes tightly; I felt his fingertips touching the back of my head timidly, my head felt wet and sticky

“Team one we have a break in at South Western Apartments on Maple Street you need to get here right now! Civilian down, I repeat civilian down!” Phil shouted and I looked up at him in confusion, he had his finger pressed to his ear and was looking down at me. “Shh, it’s going to be alright Y/N. Just stay calm, everything is alright.”

“B-But.” I reached a hand up to his ear but he gently pulled my arm back down to my side and brought me closer to his chest, kissing my forehead softly. Within minutes five people were standing in my doorway slack jawed starring at Phil and I.

“Did you bring a med kit?” An Asian woman nodded and rushed forward with a small white briefcase, an Eagle imagine was printed on the front with the letters SHIELD right below the eagle. Phil took me out of his lap and set me down; I winced as I touched the back of my head. The woman with the med kit handed it to Phil who then pulled out some gauze and went to work on the back of my head, making sure that it was not a serious or life threatening injury. A perky girl with curled brown hair and doe like brown eyes smiled at me, glanced around the apartment with worried eyes and then looked back to me. “Who are you?” She asked pointing at me. “Do you have anything you might want to tell us Coulson?” She smirked at Phil and the soft way in which he was tending to me and I frowned. Ward and May went and searched the apartment quickly to make sure no one was still around and then returned quickly.

“Excuse me.” I said not in the mood to neither joke around nor be teased for my relationship status by a complete stranger “I could ask you the same thing, and you know what? I’m going to. Who on planet earth are you?!” I frowned at her and she laughed.

“Oh wait, your serious?” She stopped laughing and I gasped as the Phil accidently bumped my head. He repeatedly apologized and I squeezed his forearm as if to say everything was fine and I was just happy he was here now. “Coulson you have a lot of explaining to do.” She put a hand on her hip and glared him down while sucking on her front teeth.

“Wait. IS SHE YOUR WIFE?!” I yelped and turned to Phil, he didn’t seem the type to double cross me or her or anything, but being so scared and nervous I jumped to conclusions. Looking back on the situation I was overreacting to the highest degree, even though it was perfectly understandable for me to be so scared and upset in that situation-it is still very embarrassing to look back on. For one she couldn’t possibly be his wife or even girlfriend because 1. Phil loves me more than anything and 2. She is too young for him.

“Now dear calm down.” Phil said and put a hand on my back.

“Wait, is she your wife?” A young British man with short curly hair asked and pointed at me. I was so confused it wasn’t even funny. I frowned which in turn pulled slightly on my scalp, making my head enflame with pain, so I went back to a blank expression.

“Y/N, I would like you to meet Melinda May, Grant Ward, Skye, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. These are the people I work with, they are my team.” I puckered my lips into an ‘o’ shape and looked at them, not really understanding why Phil had his own team. I thought for a second that he was a cop, I mean he did work in law enforcement, but only the stern Asian woman and the gruff and serious tall guy looked like cops-the other three looked more like people who liked computers.

“Y-you have a team?!” Phil smiled and nodded, looking into my eyes happily. “You’re like James bond or something!” I grinned to myself, I was dating James bond!

“Now hold still Y/N, I need to finish bandaging you up.” Phil said calmly and I leant forward again so he could finish up on my head.

“So is that Agent Coulson’s Girlfriend?” Jemma asked and Leo nodded, she squealed quietly in the entrance “Oh my word they are so cute!”

“Yeah I know that’s what I was thinking.” He responded back whispering to her ear.

“Stop it Fitzsimmons.” Phil commanded and they both went quiet. “Y/N what happened here?”

“I-I was coming home from work when I saw this man in all black, he was standing in the center of the room with everything torn apart-it was like he jumped all the way across the room and pounced on me! Then he flew out the window!” I said feeling like I was insane for seeing what I did.

“Centipede.” Melinda May said almost madly and Phil stiffened.

“You two start to scan for any anomalies or bugs right now.” He said urgently towards Fitz and Simmons.

“Yes Agent Coulson.” Fitz said and opened up a briefcase and started to work.

“Agent?!” I asked with surprise-I hadn’t expected him to be an Agent, I really was dating James Bond! Phil laughed quietly to himself with a harsh edge of worry and frustration and I patted his leg, trying to make sure he was alright. He seemed to calm down a small amount.

“Umm, remember the day we were in the Italian place and secret service showed up?” I nodded immediately remembering the day we had been in robbery, which was also when I told him for the first time that I loved him. We had gone out to eat that day and a man in a mask suddenly appeared waving a gun around…

*Flashback*  
Phil and I stood in line wait for it to be our turns to go to the register; we were hoping to get one of the cute tables near the window of a small Italian restaurant and we were waiting in line. Phil and I had our arms looped together and we made small talk while we waited patiently. Time seemed to so much more comfortable when we were together-as if no matter what was going on it was always more enjoyable together. We had only been dating three months but my feelings for him were rather strong for so early on, I was beginning to love him dearly.

The front door of the Italian place ringed and the black haired waitress in charge of taking seats and making sure people didn’t just go and find their own spot looked up, her brown eyes widened and she screamed before ducking down with her hands over her head. Phil and I turned around faster than fast and I saw three men wearing clown masks with guns and sacks. I screamed and moved backwards filled with fear and clutched onto Phil. The tallest and biggest of the three lurched for me and tore me straight out of Phil’s arms, I screamed louder and smashed my elbow into his stomach-it seemed to have no effect. The man wrapped one arm painfully tight around me and Phil shouted to let me go, a cold circle was pushed against my temple and at first I didn’t know what it was. The barrel of a hand gun. I gulped and tears pricked my eyes. I felt like I was going to die.

“Hand over the dough and the girls doesn’t die!” The leader said and waved his gun at me, the other people in the restaurant were all on the ground, glancing up at us waiting to see if there would be a blood bath or not. I gulped again and looked into Phil’s eyes.

“Philip if I die I want you to know I love you!” I squeaked out and he grinned at me, everything happened so suddenly-I could barely take it all in. Phil grabbed onto a small statue of a cherub and threw it at the leader, smacking him in the face and registering him unconscious. Quick as lighting he flew towards the man holding me and knocked his gun from his hand, tore me away from him and got me behind his back, he kicked the man in the chest and he heaved to the ground-he pointed the gun at the third man who put his hands on his head and got on his knees. Phil fished his phone out of his pocket and pushed a number on speed dial.

“We need back, three unarmed robbers ready for detainment, Coulson out.” He said quickly before grabbing my hand-not taking his eyes nor the gun’s barrel off of the robbers. “Are you alright my dear?” I nodded and squeaked out a dry reply.

“If I knew holding you hostage would get you to tell me you love me I’d have done it long ago, at my apartment over a movie and dessert.” I frowned at him but couldn’t help but smile a moment later.

“I thought I was going to die!”

“You know I’d never let that happen to you honey.” He said back just as the police arrived.

*End Flashback*

 

“Well I may have not told you the entire truth that was not the secret service-it was the agency I work for responding to my call of distress. Now I can’t tell you everything my dear-maybe in the future, I’m so sorry.” I felt a small amount of irritation that he was keeping things from me, I knew he was completely honest with everything-other than his job, and then the lines became a little grey and blurred. I guess there were some things I simply could never know. I took a better glance around the room as his ‘team’ worked on looking for bugs. I had no idea why they would need to look for bugs in my apartment when this had just been a freak break in. I looked down and saw the very first movie we had watched together crushed, the DVD was broken and cracked and the case was smashed. Tears came to my eyes again and I went back to his arms.

“Oh honey I can’t patch you up when you’re crying.” He cooed and rubbed my back softly, then he noticed the DVD “That can be replaced-you cannot though.” He said and kissed my forehead, I went back to leaning oddly and he finished fixing me up-it was nothing serious and I thankfully didn’t have a concussion.

“You two are adorable together!” Jemma grinned at me as she pulled a set of what looked like tiny toy helicopters from a briefcase and Leo turned on a remote control, making them buzz around the room.

“Yes absolutely.” Leo agreed with with soft smile and nod of his head.

“That’s what I was saying!” Jemma said happily and dug out the final two helicopters and they whizzed into action.

“Guys shouldn’t you be working?” Phil asked with a hint of annoyance.

“Yes yes sorry” Jemma said quickly and Phil smiled at me “Aww!” They both said in unison.

“WORK!” Phil barked and I bit back a laugh. He packed up the rest of the med kit; it was like the kind my company produced.

“You know what, you’re pretty cute-I’m sure I could figure out a way to get you a 10% discount on those.” I said with a smirk.

“Oh really?” He asked and leant forward, kissing me softly.

“Make that 15%” I said through the kiss and he chuckled.

“Um sir?” Ward said while standing on top of my kitchen counter. Phil sighed and broke the kiss off, looking past my shoulder into the kitchen doorway.

“I’m occupied at the moment Ward.”

“Sorry, I know, but you’ll want to see this-we’ve found a bug, looks like it’s been here a while.”

“WHAT?!” He shouted and flew off the couch and into the kitchen, I head something rip and the sound of ringing metal and got off the slashed couch slowly and went into the kitchen with Phil, he held a wiry looking thing in one hand and the ventilation cover for me heating vent in the other-it had been removed from my ceiling. My eyes bugged out when I realized someone had been watching me! I got goose bumps all up and down my arms and my spine tingled; this was now the most scared I had ever been.

“I want to know where this feed is going, who put it there and why! I want it ten minutes ago!” He shouted and threw the spidery thing at Fitz and Simmons and they jumped, blinking a couple of times at his outrage.

“Yes sir!” They said in unison and began to rush around the room, the girl Skye, began to work with the spidery thing and everyone was rushing around-I felt pretty useless and nerve racked just standing there so I began to sweep up broken glass and throw away pillow stuffing that had spilled from my slashed throw pillows. I also began to make a list of everything that was missing from my apartment and wrote it down on a slip of paper.

Emerald Necklace and ring set  
Romeo and Juliet Book  
Red salsa dancing dress

I handed the list to Phillip who frowned when he read through it three times.

“These are all things I’ve given you.” He muttered and went over to Ward and May; I sat down carefully in my only unturned piece of furniture and became very quiet. Everything seemed to be so much all of a sudden and I could barely take it. I sighed and rubbed my forehead trying to get rid of my headache. I overheard what Phil was saying to his team and got even more chills down my spine that stayed put inside of my marrow, making them cold and weary.

“Someone is targeting me through Y/N, they took things that connect me to her-even a vase I bought for her kitchen has been smashed but another one she bought a couple days ago is untouched. Someone is trying to get to me through her-maybe they think I hid something in her possessions.” He said quietly in hopes I wouldn’t hear. Simmons came over to me with a little gold necklace with a little cat on it, she smiled lightly at me and handed me the necklace.

“This is a panic necklace, see this cat? If you are ever in trouble or need help push the little gem on its collar and we will come and help you alright?” I nodded and thanked her “Now I’m going to put up some cameras in case anyone every tries to do this again? Now that’s very unlikely but we just want to be on the safe side alright?” I knew the ‘unlikely’ part was just to keep me calm, but it made me feel safer with the necklace and security. Phil came over to me just a moment later and knelt in front of me.

“I’m going to call and friend and stay with her alright Phil? You and your team head home and get some rest.” I glanced at the clock on my wall-it was nearing ten at night “It’s getting late, and I’m fine I really am.” I lifted the cat pendant up and showed it to him. “And I have this if I need anything.” I said indicating towards the kitty.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay the night?”

“Really Phil I’ve dragged you away from your work and bothered you team-“

“You are never a bother to me, never think that.” He said quickly interjecting and squeezed my hand; I smiled and kissed him quickly-knowing we were being observed.

“Really Phil, I’ll call my girlfriend and have her stay with me for the night I’m going to be fine.” He sighed reluctantly and got to his feet, pulling me up along with him and hugged me gently with lots of love.

“Alright then, as you wish, I’ll be back in the morning to and I’ll call you alright?” I nodded.

“Alright, I love you Phil.”

“I love you as well my sweet heart, bye.” He kissed me and then him and his team hightailed it out of my picked up yet still a bit ransacked apartment. I sighed in the loneliness of it all and called my girlfriend. She was out of town. Second girlfriend. Sick as a dog. Third girlfriend didn’t even pick up her phone! I sighed and looked around the place I once felt perfectly safe it, now it seemed as foreign and dangerous as a dark alley. Even if Phil was still with me and had all the weapons in the world I still wouldn’t have felt comfortable or safe in that apartment. I headed to my room and changed into some PJ’s and sat on the edge of my bed, just starring t the wall unable even to think of going to sleep in my apartment with the broken window with just a bit of plastic holding back the cool night air and the cameras for security.

I rushed out of my room and slipped on my bunny slippers sitting in the bathroom, grabbed the key Phillip gave me for his apartment and slipped out of my room. I went to his place and unlocked the door, sleep was setting in now that I was in a safe and familiar place and I fumbled to lock the door again. I put the key on his table next to the entrance way and fumbled around his apartment until I managed to get to his bedroom, he wasn’t at home-he had to go and get some groceries. I picked up a shirt from his laundry room as I passed by, it smelled just like him, and held it to my chest as I collapsed into his bed clutching his scent to me.

Not long later Phil got back from shopping, even though I was in a zombie state I could hear the front door open-then the stillness of him knowing someone else was in his home, and then he crept towards his bedroom and found me curled up under his sheets.

“Are you alright?” He whispered and came around to my side of the bed, I mumbled a response and he grinned at me in the darkness-moving some hair out of my face lovingly. He got up to go put away the groceries and I cried for him not to leave.

“I’ll be right back Y/N, I’ll be back in just a minute.” Sure enough one minute later he was back and he sat on the edge of the bed, took off his shoes and tie and crawled in next to me.

“Are you tired?” He asked and I snorted, all that I was able to respond with, to put it simply yes, yes I was tired. “Then sleep my silly girl.” He said and kissed my head, that was the last I can recall.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon, I sat up in bed with my hair like a rat’s next and my eyes squinted from the light streaming in through the open door. At first I as confused, then scared then relived once I realized where I was-then embarrassed. I had been so scared that I had practically broken into his apartment just to spend the night. I crept out of his room blushing madly and found him cooking up a storm in the kitchen, he turned around and saw me-then quickly rushed forward and moved me out of eyesight of the kitchen.

“I’m making a surprise Y/N and if you see it, well then it will no longer be a surprise!” I laughed and he sat me down in the dining room and told me to wait. He was still in his work clothes from last night and his shirt and dress pants were all wrinkled, he looked adorable.

“I’m sorry!” I called from the dining room.

“About what?!”

“Spending the night uninvited.”

“You’re always welcome Y/N, I don’t think you need an invitation.” He laughed cheerily, but was still jumpy from yesterday and to be completely honest so was I. “Trust me, I could never be mad or upset with you, especially over something so trivial. I mean it was rather cute seeing you all wrapped up in my blankets cuddling my shirt.” I blushed and giggled.

“How exactly did I end up with you? I mean you are way too good for me.”

“You have that backwards my dear, you’re too good for me! Now shut your eyes!” He shouted from the kitchen and Id di as I was told, I head his feet pad along the tile of the kitchen then the hardwood floors of the dining room, he set a plate in front of me and the smell of rich bacon wafted up towards me.

“I’d like to keep you forever if you don’t mind.” I smirked happily.

“I don’t.”

“Good, open your eyes and tell me what you think.” He said and pecked my temple. I opened my eyes and looked down at the white plate in front of me. Written in small strips of bacon ere two words, MARRY ME? I gasped and my hands flew over my mouth and I looked down at Phil who was down on one knee, a small red velvet box in his hands.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now, I just didn’t know when, but I thought now might be a good time. Y/N you mean the world to me, I want to keep you safe-I want to keep you mine forever. Do you want to marry me?” He asked with a huge grin and I couldn’t respond I was so shocked and filled with emotion. Finally I could talk.

“YES! Of course I’ll marry you!” I said and leaped forward, planting a huge kiss on him.

7.


End file.
